Briarthorn (LIC W)
Briarthorn is a medium-furred she-cat with black and different shades of orange splotching her white pelt. She has milky white paws and chest as well as neck fur. She has a white tail-tip and cold, frightening, chilling, piercing, glowing yellow eyes. Briarkit was a happy go-lucky she~kit without a care in the world, she was a hopeless romantic and daydreamed of one day becoming some cat's mate. Her sister, Leopardkit, was more of a quiet and introverted kit. Briarkit's parents, Sparrowheart and Gorsethorn, were always there for their first litter. Sparrowheart always stayed in the den with her daughters, meanwhile Gorsethorn would visit any time he could. By five moons, Briarkit began to eat real prey, she was very late to eating solids but she did find a liking to it as soon as she had it. Briarpaw was apprenticed to Wolfpelt, as a young apprentice she was stubborn and had a sharp-tongue. Never once did Briarpaw follow instructions willingly. Even at a small age, she was never the sweetest of the bunch, she would start fights whenever she could but she also made friends easily. Her first real friend was an apprentice named Starrypaw, they became good friends that never left each other's side. She met another apprentice, Dreampaw, who became close as well. One day while training with Wolfpelt and Starrypaw, her mentor fell down the gorge. Terrified, Briarpaw assumed she was dead. Trying to help, a spirit seeming from another realm stopped her. Soon enough, a Dark Forest senior warrior appeared, he introduced himself as Snakewhisper. Snakewhisper invited Briarpaw to train with him in the Dark Forest and Briarpaw willingly agreed, she dreamed of being the strongest warrior. Briarpaw met many dead, tormented souls in the Dark Forest. One who would grow to be her close friend, Tigeryowl. Tigeryowl was the unknown mate of Wolfpelt, which Briarthorn realized as the night went on. Being the stubborn one she is, the LemonClan apprentice picked a fight with the Dark Forest warrior and ended up losing. After, Briarpaw began to recruit her friends into the Dark Forest as they all got ready for the "event" that was to occur any time in the future. She was unaware on what was happening until when distasteful afternoon of hunting. Wolfpelt and Snakewhisper revealed the "event" to her, horrified she disagreed to take part. The "event" was a plan that could be put into motion at any given time, the Dark Forest had planned to take over LemonClan and LimeClan and rule the territories. Snakewhisper's immediate reflexes soothed Briarpaw and eventually convinced her to join, saying no cat would be harmed. Briarpaw agreed due to falling in love with the Dark Forest warrior, she admired him highly and thought nothing sour of him. She had many quarrels with Clanmates, including her two greatest enemies: Lionpelt and Razorpaw. Briarthorn and her new friends, Starryheart, Dreamdance, Blackshadow and Leopardblaze, all trained in the Dark Forest. Soon, Briarthorn had become a Dark Forest warrior and began to make a small group of her own. Briarthorn recruited dead cats that all wanted revenge against many souls, these cats included: Bladepaw, Rushstalk, Deadmind, Squirrelscar and Slimepaw.